Ben 10: Battle of Infinity
This is the third movie in the Ben Vs Vilgax Trilogy Alpha comander is in a room. (Alpha comander): Ben Tennnyson! Ben is in chains. (Ben): How?! (Alpha comander): It's called time travel. Master warned me. Meanwhile the Ben camp teleported to the Inter crosstime temple. (Ben comander): Evryone allright? Suddenly the entire Waybig army enters through the portal. (Ben comander): Vilgax! Stop! Your breaking the balance! (Main Vilgax): I don't care! (Ben comander): The fact that we exited the crosstime made it stop shaking, but the Vilgaxes still out there are almost destroying the world by existing! (Main Vilgax): There is no chance for you! A future me reported to me that one of you stole the artifact. Luckily I sent alpha comander to stop him. You will never see him again! Ben jumped through the portal. (Ben): Oh yes you will!!! (Main Vilgax): What?! But how? (Ben): Your not the only one with time travel. Ben handed the artifact to comander without Main Vilgax. Ben whispered to comander that it's a trick. (Ben comander): We must retrive the artifact. They make a portal to the Vilgax universe and Vilgax follows. (Ben): surprise! They jump back and when evryone is there Ben uses the artifact and destroys the Vilgax universe. (Ben comander): NO! What have you done! If I knew this is what you would do I would have never gave you the artifact! (Ben): Whats wrong? Meanwhile Ben that didn't go back in time yet was still in chains. (Alpha comander): Give me the Ultimatrix version X 1.1. (Ben): Never! Then suddenly the universe started to be destroyed. Paradox teleported to the Ben still alive. (Paradox): You have created a time paradox! (Ben): I did what now? (Paradox): You killed your past self! That means you shouldn't be alive! This is worse than anything expected! A time paradox and the balnce breaking! Such a thing could destroy the entire infinity! (Ben): I still don't understand! What the heck is the balance? (Paradox): All that is now important is that this must be stopped!!!! Ben 10,000 apeared. (Ben 10,000): Like you once told me Paradox, there are things that you can't predict. (Paradox): I hate those things! (Ben 10,000): Well isn't it surprising to find out there is hope? (Paradox): But how? When I looked in the future I saw nothing. An empty world! (Ben 10,000): As you once told me, time is like a river. It bends. (Paradox): There is a posibility. But it's so small! I still cannnot belive that there is hope! (Ben 10,000): What happened to you? You don't seem like the Paradox I remember! Another Paradox entered the room. (Paradox 2): I can answer that question. (Ben 10,000): Who are you? (Paradox 2): I'm an alternative universe Paradox. This one... Paradox points at the other Paradox. (Paradox 2): Is a newbie. He is just began learning. He still doesn't understand all the secrets of time. (Ben): I'm confused. Can anyone explain to me what is going on? (Paradox 2): As I once told you there is always more than seen. As I once told you there are paralel worlds. Paralel world or in their scientific name alternative universes, are part of a crosstime. A crosstime contains about a hundred alternative universes. Each crosstime is part of the infinity. Our crosstime is the Onixhkl (if you don't understand, see links). Ben shakes head. (Ben): What a headache. (Ben comander): So what you're basicly saying is that we can be saved? (Paradox 2): Not 100%, but yes. You can be saved. Upchuck Norris was in a room. a messanger entered the room. (Messanger): There have been reports of a problem in the infinity. (Upchuck Norris): Not again! The infinity is the most troublemaking section in my kingdom! (Messanger): That maybe the fact that it's the only one with living creatures. Sir. (Upchuck Norris): Not the point. Whats wrong this time? (Messanger): The balance scales of a crosstime have been broken, and in atempt to fix them a paradox was created. Such a disaster could destroy the entire infinity! (Upchuck Norris): This is worse than I thought! I need to handle this matter myself. Bring me the awesomemobile. A car was teleported into the room and Upchuck Norris entered it. He pressed the red button and chose to go to the infinity inter crosstime temple Without changing the time settings. Meanwhile Paradox, Ben, Ben comander and Ben 10,000 were having a conversation. (Ben comander): Why don't we just restore the Vilgax universe? (Paradox): No good. They'll just kill you. (Ben 10,000): In my reality I remember that we went back in time to fix it. (Ben): Then why did you come to help? (Ben 10,000): The future has been destroyed by Eon. (Ben and Ben comander): What!? (Paradox): Don't wory I made a time barier so he can't come back in time. We must focus on our current mission. (Ben): Ok. lets just go back in time and fix it. (Paradox): Can't. The Paradox's effect is on all of time. (Ben): Then how did he do it? (Ben 10,000): I didn't. I didn't cause a time Paradox. In my past I didn't go back in time. (Ben): The reason I did was because Paradox saved me and told me to go back in time. (Paradox): I know time travel is complicated. I will explain. When Eon took over the entire infinity, in 13 years, I knew he must be stopped at all costs. I went back in time to this battle and let Ben go and told him to make a time paradox. The force of the paradox made a time barier stopping Eon from going back in time. First we must stop the paradox and then we must face Eon. United. (Ben): So what are we suposed to do? (Paradox): wait for the king of all space and time of course. After a few seconds. (Ben): I'm bored. Hey comander me. What can I do with the sampler that merged with my ultimatrix? (Ben comander): You can play with the dna of the aliens. (Ben): ? (Ben comander): You can merge dna and stuff like that. The tricky part is that if you merge an alien, you can't use him in his original form anymore. (Ben): Awsome!!! The Awsomemobile appeared. (Upchuck Norris): It is I Upchuck Norris! (Ben, whispering to Paradox): Who is that guy? (Upchuck Norris): You dare insult the awsomeness of Upchuck Norris! I could make you dissapear forever if I want to. After all I own this wiki. (Ben): What the heck is a wiki? (Upchuck Norris): Nevermind. I heard you caused a time paradox! (Ben): What am I to do? (Upchuck Norris): Bow down to me! (Ben): How will that help? (Upchuck Norris): It wont. (Ben): Then why do I need to do it? (Upchuck Norris): Because I'm awsome. Ben bows down to Upchuck Norris. A big black hole appeared and started taking evrything into it. (Ben): Paradox? (Paradox): The only way to reverse a Paradox is to eliminate the source. Evryone looked at Ben. In the future. Eon is seen with a Ben army folowing him. A time paradox appears. (Eon): Paradox had found a way to stop my plans. Not for long. That idiot would just fix the paradox and open me a door to crostime dominaition. Back to our time again. (Ben): So what do we do? Upchuck Norris takes Ben, drags him into the Awsomemobile and teleports him into the ultimatrix (like in "Ultimate Sacrifice") Paradox teleports to them. (Paradox): No! Upchuck Norris, this is not what we are to do. (Upchuck Norris): You tell me what to do timeman? I'm Upchuck Norris! The creator! I'm way more awsome than you! (Paradox): You may be awsome, but you do not understand time. (Upchuck Norris): Of course I do. I created it! (Paradox): You created the base. The base expanded it self. I know more than you of time. (Upchuck Norris): That may be so, but I control the forces of space and time, you use them. That makes me far more powerful than you. (Paradox): Indeed, but would you risk eliminating me from eternity? Without me a big part of your kindom wouldn't exist. Since the show has been canceled this gets continued in The 10 Heroes Main Article: Ben 10 Battle Of Infinity: The Video Game '' '' skleiman -'director' Category:Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity Category:Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity specials Category:Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity movie Category:Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity Episodes Category:Ben Vs Vilgax Trilogy Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Movies